Destiny Happens
by TheSurfing-Demon
Summary: SLASH ZeroStanley. Three days untill Hectors birthday, and both boys are debating wether or not to tell thier crush that they love him. And what happened to Zero at camp to make him so distant from every one. Setting is in after they leave camp.
1. Remember

This is my first SLASH/holes/fan-fiction fic. Here so be gental. ^_^ Please  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. If I did, do you think I'd be righting fan fiction? Didn't think so.  
  
Stanley Yelnats IV was wondering through the mall. Which he'd been doing for the past hour. Looking down the long stretch of crowded stores, Stanley found what he'd been looking for. It was three day's before Hector's birthday, but his party wasn't until the day after which was Saturday. The problem was, Stanley didn't have his presents ready. Now, though, that he'd been through most of the mall, he had a few items he knew Hector would love. A B.A.M skate boarding hat, a new watch, some C.Ds and two drawing booklets.  
  
Seeing the drawing booklets made Stanley smile. He remembered the time that Hector had told him he liked to draw. They where still back at Camp Greenlake. Stanley had given him some of his stationary paper and Hector wiped out a really funny picture of Mr. Sir digging a hole, himself holding a whip, yelling to the sweaty councilor to keep digging. Stanley nearly fell out of his bed laughing when he'd been shown it. The drawing was pretty good too. Mr. Sir's sideburns seemed to be just at the angle they were in reality. Stanley believed he still had the picture.  
  
But truth be told, Zero with a whip looked kind of sexy, kinky even. He laughed at the thought, as he walked into a gift shop. Must not think about those kind of things in public, he told himself. The gift shop was HUGE. There where cards, candles, stuffed animals and any other thing you could think of as a last minute birthday gift. But Stanley sighed. He didn't want it to be a last minute birthday present. He wanted it to be special, like his Zero.  
  
Wait did he just think of Hector as his? You mustn't do that, he thought to himself, you can't call him yours if your not dating him. The thought pained Stanley slightly, because for the longest time now, he'd had this wild crush over the steamy boy. Or, at least it had started as a crush. But for almost a year and a half after the escape from the Hell camp, he'd come to realized that he'd fallen head over heals in love with the boy. It pained him so much to be without Zero for an extended period of time. Hell, any amount of time. After all they'd been through with each other. From God's Thumb to the Warden to...Pendanski...  
  
The thought of the councilor made Stanley's blood boil. It turned out that Pendanski was a child molester. He, Stanley had not been touched by the councilor, but had chaught him red handed with some one else. The memory sent a chill down Stanley's spine as it came flooding back to him like a bad dream...  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Stanley sat up in his smelly cot. His muscles where sore are hell, and he needed to take a leak, bad. He looked around. It was still dark out and he could barley see a foot a head of him in the tent. Getting out of bed was a pain in the ass, literally. Walking out side he realized that it was just a little bit cooler out than in. Just a little, which was still rather warm. Reaching the urinal, which was just around one of the councilors cabin, he quickly relived him self.  
  
As he slowly headed back to his tent, he looked into the window of the small cabin. The light was on. The bell hadn't rung yet and it was probably close to one or two. What was one of the councilors doing up? Curiosity getting the better of him he stepped closer to the window. As he peered in, he could see two figures. One was slowly taking a drink from a beer or whiskey bottle, whom was obviously Mr. Pendanski. He was leaning agenced a desk which faced the wall on the opposite side of the room. The other was harder to see, for his back was turned toward Stanley. The boy was rather short, wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and navy blue boxer shorts. The kid had creamy chocolate colored skin and shoulder length, curly black hair. Stanley gasped. Zero  
  
What did ya think. Good, bad, sucked, what? Please Review. I'll update sooner if you do. ^_~ 


	2. Perfect Gift

What in god's name was Zero doing in Mom's cabin, this early, wearing that? Thought Stanley. Slowly backing away from Pendanski, was what Zero was doing. Shaking and clutching his arms, was what he was doing. Soon Zero ran out of room and bumped aganced the wall which the window was set in, and slid to the floor. Putting down the now empty bottle, Pendanski looked at Zero.  
  
"Ya know," said Pendanski, his voice slightly slurred. "Yer look good in that, I wonda how sexy you'd look without nothn' on?"  
  
At this he rushed at Zero, grabbed him with both arms, and through him onto the bed.  
  
All this while Stanley had been watching form the window, in a sort of trance. He'd been clenching his fist together, and they where starting to draw blood from his palms from griping them so tightly. How dare Pendanski touch and hurt Zero like that. Zero was the kindest person in the world.  
  
Pendanski tried to get on the bed, but Zero pushed him off with his foot. Pendanski landed on the floor, on his ass and looked up at Zero.  
  
"Yer know you want me, why fight it" he said, leaning back on his elbows, as he started to unbuckle his belt.  
  
Oh my god, he's gona' rape Hector! Stanley thought. This broke Stanley's trance. A fire burned in side him. Hated. He hated Pendanski with every molecule in his body. With lightning speed, he rushed to the entrance of the little cabin and through the door wide open. Pendanski jumped to his feet and spun around. He looked at Stanley angrily, but nothing compared to the hated that was in Stanley's eyes.  
  
"What da' fuck do you wa..." started Pendanski, but never finish. Because before Pendanski had even opened his mouth, Stanley had raised his fist. Stanley put all his force behind the punch, connecting with the jaw, which sent Pendanski spinning around, before falling.  
  
Unconscious before he even hit the floor.  
  
As Stanley's moment of rage passed, he looked up at Zero. The poor kid was still on the bed, pushed back agensted the far wall of the cabin. He just sat there, looking helpless, staring down at the motionless body of his near rapist.  
  
"Zero?" asked Stanley as he held out his hand to his friend  
  
Zero didn't look up.  
  
"Hector?" asked Stanley, his voice almost a whisper, eyes full of worry Zero looked up at him as if just realizing he was there. He then looked down at Stanley's hand, and slowly took it. As Stanley pulled Zero forward off the bed, Zero raped his arms around Stanley's neck, burying his face into his friends' shoulders.  
  
And cried.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Wiping a tear from his own eye, Stanley shook his head as he walked down the rows of gift cards and wind chimes. There was nothing spectacular in this place. It had to be perfect, the last gifts he wanted to get Hector. Nothing less than perfect was going to suffice. A family walked passed Stanley at the end of the eile. A mother and a small boy. The boy waved at Stanley enthusiastically, like most children do to complete strangers. Then the boy noted something in the elie that was next to the one Stanley was in. He jumped up and down, pointing to the object of his attraction, all the while chirping to his mother:  
  
"Momma-Momma I want that one, can we get it pleeeease" the boy said, emphasizing the 'please', sounding very cute. They walked up the elile and stopped about a fourth of the way up. Now all Stanley could see of the duo was the women's head and shoulders. She seemed to be debating over something in her head, but quickly came to conclusion as she leaned down to get a better look at the item that had mesmerized he child.  
  
"I'm sorry honey," she said, truly looking it. "But I'm afraid that it costs too much. Maybe they'll have it at Wall-Mart for cheaper. I'm sorry"  
  
The child looked like he was about to cry but nodded his head anyway. They took the few things that they had with them to the casher. Silently cursing his curiosity for getting the better of him, Stanley walked around the corner, towards what the mother and son had been looking at. Stanley gasped. There where two creates staked on top of one another, the opening facing outward. They looked like the kind that shipped fruit or objects from other countries. They even had little stacks of hay in the bottom of them. But the reason for Stanley's surprise was not the boxes. It was what was standing in them. Each box had about three stuffed animals in it, all looking life like, yet cuddly. And staring right out of the top box at Stanley was a giraffe.  
  
Stanley smiled as he remembered the words that his crush had said a long time ago at the hell camp. I had a giraffe. It was one of those stuffed animals. Hey, what do you know? Destiny has hit him again? No, pure coincidence, even if it is a nice one. Stanley picked up the stuffed animal, having found an awesome gift, and headed to the checkout. Ouch, no wonder she said it was too much. The giraffe was almost twenty dollars. But he didn't care, anything for Zero.  
  
As he approached the cashier, Stanley saw that the counter was covered with little gifs: pens, book marks, those tiny books that are sold every where, and there was even a little Lazy-Suzan that held some jewelry.  
  
Jewelry, Stanley thought, Zero would look good in jewelry. Then he thought of Hector wearing only jewelry popped into his head... which lead to him wearing nothing. Hector naked, his perfect godlike body lying in bed, motioning for Stanley to come to him...to take him...To love him.  
  
Not paying attention to where it was that he was going, a hard as hell Stanley tripped over a turned up rug that was sitting close to the counter. As he fell, Stanley reached for something, anything to keep him on his feet. He ended up grabbing something on the Lazy-Suzan, almost bringing it down with him, and did so with the object hanging from it. Landing very heavley on his hands and knees, an embarrassed Stanley struggled to his feet. Still rather red in the face, he looked down at what was in his hand that he had pulled from its place.  
  
It was a necklace. Two actually. A ying yang that separated, one on one chain, one on the other, both symbols where green. Stanley just stared at it for a few seconds. He remembered something he had been taught in school. That the without one side of the ying-yang, the other could not exist. Stanley smiled. It described how he felt for Hector. Like he'd die with out him by his side.  
  
Maybe destiny was on his side today. Stanley made up his mind as he bought the necklace and giraffe. He was going to tell Zero that he loved him.  
  
I know, I know, I'm mean. But hey, what can ya do? I know! You can review! Please 


End file.
